VIP
by Akimoto Rin
Summary: SLASH. US/UK, prywatny uniwerek, przyjaźń do odnowienia, wyrzuty sumienia i skrywana przeszłość. M dla późniejszych rozdziałów.
1. część 1

**A/N: **US/UK, prywatny uniwerek, przyjaźń do odnowienia, wyrzuty sumienia i skrywana przeszłość. Pol/Liet i kilka innych w tle. Naprawdę nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć ;)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Hetalia.

ROK I

Nazywam się Arthur Kirkland. Mam 18 lat. Moje życie było do tej pory tak nudne, że wybrałem sobie uczelnię publiczną. W celu czysto rozrywkowym.

Ale moi bardzo bogaci rodzice wysłali mnie do koledżu pod patronatem Johna Venna, Edwarda Irringa i Rogera Penrose'a. Nie trudno zauważyć, że nazwiska układają się w skrót VIP. Elitarna szkółka, nie?

Ten wielokierunkowy uniwersytet znajduje się w środkowej części Anglii. Deszcz pada tu od wczesnego ranka.

Nienawidzę deszczu.

Nienawidzę tej szkoły z tymi wszystkimi cholernie bogatymi ludźmi.

Nienawidzę faktu, że będę musiał przetrwać z nimi przez dwa długie lata.

Jestem na pierwszym roku. To oznacza, że mój koszmar dopiero się zaczął...

Siedzę w trzeciej ławce pod oknem. Obok mnie jakiś... Chińczyk? Japończyk? Może Koreańczyk? Nie mam pojęcia i tak szczerze to wcale mnie to nie obchodzi.

Nauczycielka, stara, ale raczej miła kobieta, zaczęła czytać nasze nazwiska. Same znane w świecie biznesu. Uczniowie mają podnosić ręce. Trochę dziwne. W każdej renomowanej szkole kazano nam wstawać i wygłaszać jakąś beznadziejną formułkę grzecznościową. Cóż, tym lepiej.

Kilka sekund zabiera mi uświadomienie sobie, że usłyszałem TO właśnie nazwisko. O kilka za dużo. Nie zauważyłem kto podniósł swoją dłoń i nauczycielka przeczytała kolejne. Moje.

- Kirkland, Arthur – bezczelnie przerwano moje przemyślenia.

Bezwiednie podnoszę rękę i do końca listy rozglądam się dyskretnie po klasie zastanawiając się który to może być...

Cóż, Jones to dość popularne nazwisko, więc to może być tylko przypadek. Ale jestem pewien, że usłyszałem „Jones ALFRED"

Nie chcę go spotkać. Jestem pewien, że przez te siedem lat zdziczał i zachowuje się jak wieśniak.

Wtedy usłyszałem to:

- No dobrze, moje dzieci. Teraz, proszę was, słuchajcie uważnie. W trakcie nadchodzącej przerwy chciałabym, żebyście usiedli w ławkach w porządku alfabetycznym – nauczycielka mówi radosnym i beztroskim głosem.

A ja zaczynam się modlić. Nie, żebym był religijny, bo nie byłem nigdy. Oby tylko nie siedzieć z nim.

Ale, tak jak myślałem, Boga nie ma.

Albo jest i zdecydował się na mnie uwziąć.

Rzuciłbym jakiś urok, ale nie mam pojęcia na kogo...

Swoją drogą, to by wyjaśniało znaczenie tego numerka na blacie, nad którym zastanawiałem się zaraz po wejściu. Ławki są ułożone w dwóch rzędach. Ustawiane po trzy obok siebie. Jak na złość siedzę w środku. Czyli z lewej strony mam tego Jonesa, z drugiej...

- Feliks – przedstawia się blondyn – Feliks Łukasiewicz.

Aha. Z drugiej jakiegoś Słowianina. Może jeszcze popróbować z czarną magią?

Siedziałem już w ławce, kiedy się pojawił. Nigdy bym go nie rozpoznał.

_- Cześć, Arthur!_ - zbyt głośno, zbyt radośnie – _Nic się nie zmieniłeś!_

Szczęka by mi opadła, gdybym jej na to pozwolił. Nic?

- Witaj, Alfred...

Mam nadzieję, że sceptycyzm w moim głosie jest dla niego zrozumiały. Chociaż nie, właściwie to on wcale go nie zauważył...

Opadł na krzesło i zaczął rozmowę z tym Słowianinem. Dlaczego muszę siedzieć w środku?

Ach... Więc jest z Polski? Jego dziadek przeprowadził się do Anglii w młodości... Rozkładam się wygodnie w krześle dając im przestrzeń do gawędzenia i mimowolnie słucham o czym mówią.

Alfred właśnie wyjaśnia, że przez ostatnie siedem lat mieszkał na ranczu w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wtedy Polak zapytał czy się znamy.

- _No jasne, że się znamy_ – od kiedy on tak szybko mówi? - _dziesięć lat się razem wychowywaliśmy!_

- Łał – nie, wcale nie łał – jesteście przyjaciółmi?

Zamieram w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. No? Co powiesz? Że dorosłem? Uznałem cię za bękarta i postanowiłem zerwać znajomość? Bo nie wypada, ba, to wstyd zadawać się z synem własnej pokojówki? A może wymyślisz jakąś fikcyjną bajeczkę o utracie kontaktu po kłótni rodziców? Coś a la Romeo i Julia? Parsknąłbym śmiechem.

_- Wyprowadziłem się do Stanów. Próbowaliśmy do siebie pisać, ale to jakoś zamarło..._ - powiedział całkiem beztrosko.

Mam wrażenie, że sprawdza moją reakcję. Powiedział prawdę. Bez zbędnych szczegółów, bez wyrzutów. Tak po prostu i chcąc zrzucić na niego winę sam czuję się winny. Aż nie mam odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Cholera.

- Taaa... - mruknąłem w odpowiedzi jednocześnie świdrując wzrokiem blat ławki.

- No, nie bądź taki powściągliwy – ten Polak kiedyś doprowadzi mnie do szału, wiem to już teraz – w końcu będziemy razem mieszkać przez najbliższe trzy lata.

Mogę zetrzeć ci ten uśmiech z twarzy? Nie dziw się, jeszcze przyzwyczaisz się do mojego morderczego spojrzenia.

Zupełnie zapomniałem. Ta szkoła różni się od innych prestiżowych uczelni z akademikami tym, że kładzie nacisk na integrację. Dlatego są tu uczniowie z różnych krajów, dlatego pokoje są trzyosobowe. Oczywiście, porządek alfabetyczny...

Pierwsze co pomyślałem zaglądając do naszego 'apartamentu' to „Klitka. Cholernie mała klitka" Przecież ten pokój ma zaledwie pięćdziesiąt metrów kwadratowych, może sześćdziesiąt... Mój własny w zimowej willi ma więcej, a my mamy się tu zmieścić w trzech? Ale zapewniano nas o wysokim standardzie. Akurat.

Dwa łóżka pod ścianą na lewo, trzecie naprzeciw, bliżej okna. Obok drzwi. W nadziei na jakieś dodatkowe metry podłogi zaglądam do środka.

Łazienka. Jeden prysznic i jedna toaleta. Na szczęście za parawanem znajduję dużą wannę z jacuzzi.

Kiedy wróciłem obydwa łóżka zostały już zajęte. Cholera, będę musiał spać obok tego Polaka. Alfred oczywiście zajął sobie najlepsze miejsce, mając obok tylko drzwi do łazienki. Świetnie. Świetnie zapowiadają się te trzy lata. I jak tu nie być pesymistą?

###

Kiedy czarny mercedes zatrzymał się przed budynkiem koledżu, natychmiast podszedł do niego ubrany w bordowy garnitur młody chłopak. Otworzył tylne drzwi, pozwalając wysiąść elegancko ubranej kobiecie i przebranemu w szkolny mundurek nastolatkowi. Kierowca mercedesa wysiadł i otworzył bagażnik, więc chłopak wyjął bagaże i, wskazując gościom drzwi, udał się w tym kierunku.

Kobieta pożegnała syna zawadiackim uśmiechem i puściła mu oczko, w odpowiedzi dostając ten sam uśmiech. Chłopak zasalutował jeszcze i skierował się w stronę szkoły, a przyjazny uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Spojrzał na wielki zegar umieszczony na szczycie wieżyczki. Miał jeszcze piętnaście minut. Wszedł po schodach i pchnął drzwi wejściowe. Kiedy znalazł się we właściwym korytarzu, natychmiast zauważył swojego dawnego przyjaciela, opartego o ścianę, z założonymi na piersiach rękami, patrzącego przez okno. Nagle ktoś go szturchnął.

Spodziewał się zobaczyć Ivana Braginskiego, czytał listę przyjętych, ale nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Przywołał swój firmowy uśmiech 'irytującego dzieciaka' jak sam go nazywał. Wizerunek pokazywany rodzicom.

- _Joł_! - zawołał prezentując wewnętrzną stronę dłoni Braginskiemu.

- Masz gorączkę? - bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Ivan, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć sarkazm.

- Nie wtrącaj się – Alfred posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Wiedział, że Ivan zrozumie o co mu chodzi. Odwrócił się zmierzając do tej samej ściany, o którą opierał się Arthur i tym samym ucinając rozmowę z Rosjaninem. Ulokował się w miejscu, z którego Arthur nie mógł go dojrzeć, gdyż dzieliła ich grupka plotkujących dziewczyn. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i rozejrzał się. Klasa była rzeczywiście międzynarodowa. Wychwycił w tłumie kilkoro Azjatów, Azjatkę, w dwóch chłopakach rozpoznał synów Amerykańskich biznesmenów. Przeważali jednak Europejczycy. Dało się zauważyć wschodnioeuropejskie rysy twarzy, lowelasów z południa kontynentu, a tuż obok grupka chłopaków rozmawiała po niemiecku.

Szkoła dla bogaczy. Sami chłopcy. Naliczył zaledwie cztery dziewczyny, ale to akurat dało się wytłumaczyć upodobaniem ojców do żeńskich placówek. Studenci nazywali ten uniwerek po prostu VIP.

Zdecydował się pójść właśnie do tej, bo wiedział, że Arthur jest na liście.

Arthur Kirkland. Przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Nigdy by nie przypuścił, że tak wyprzystojnieje. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wszędzie by go rozpoznał. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego oczy nadal są tak zielone.

Potrząsnął głową odrzucając pojawiające się myśli. Właśnie przyszła dyrektorka. Ruszył do sali, aby zająć miejsce w jednej z ostatnich ławek. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy obok niego usiadła jakaś dziewczyna. Różowa wstążeczka w czarnych, długich włosach, uroczy uśmiech i zachwyt w oczach. Uśmiechnął się do niej życzliwie obserwując jak Ivan zawraca w ostatniej chwili, siadając do ławki po drugiej stronie sali.

Doskonale znał zasady panujące w tej szkole, więc nie zdziwiło go to co powiedziała profesor od historii. A znając listę uczniów pierwszego roku wiedział, że jest w trójce z Kirklandem. Zastanawiał się jaki on teraz jest.

Uśmiechnął się i poszedł do swojej ławki.


	2. część 2

**A/N:** _ekhem... do poprzedniej części wkradł się błąd -w przedostatnim zdaniu Arturowej części powinny być dwa lata, nie trzy -zmieniałam w ostatniej chwili =.="_

Nagle stwierdzam, że wycieczka do Japonii nie była dobrym pomysłem pani dyrektor. Właściwie, to od początku miałem wątpliwości co do wyjazdu.

-Masz coś do mnie? W czym do cholery ci przeszkadzam?

-Jesteś za głośny – odpowiadam spokojnie, w sposób, który go jeszcze bardziej irytuje – próbuję się skupić.

Czytam to samo zdanie po raz siódmy. Nie, żebym liczył.

-Jesteś zwyczajnie uprzedzony! - znów mi przerywa.

-Mam tego dość – zatrzaskuję książkę i wychodzę z zamiarem przetransportowania się w jakiekolwiek, byle ciche miejsce – doigrałeś się, Feliks.

Właściwie nie mam pojęcia co z nim zrobić. Staram się na razie nie myśleć o dwóch idiotach z którymi mieszkam, o zgrozo, od ośmiu miesięcy, a z których pierwszy jest irytującym krzykaczem, a drugi...

Mam ochotę na kąpiel w gorącym źródełku pod gołym niebem. Biorę potrzebne rzeczy i ewakuuję się z pokoju. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale Alfred się nie odezwał. Zazwyczaj bronił Feliksa, najeżdżając na mnie i wytykając mi jaki to nie jestem wredny i niesprawiedliwy. Właściwie, to od kilku dni wyraźnie przycichł. Pozostaje mi tylko odetchnąć z ulgą. Na początku był inny.

Cichy plusk wody sprawia, że otwieram oczy z lekką irytacją.

-Po co tu przyszedłeś?

-_Porozmawiać_ – Alfred uśmiechnął się radośnie.

Przywołując w myślach relaksujący plusk wody staram się go ignorować. Wiedziałem, że będzie go bronił. Zamykam oczy i odchylam głowę do tyłu, opierając się plecami o gorący od wody kamień. A jednak nic nie mówi. Wzdycham głośno. Niestety, po przymknięciu powiek nadal mam przed sobą tego dupka. No proszę, już staję się przez niego wulgarny...

Pod powiekami przemykają mi błyskawicznie fragmenty naszego wspólnego dzieciństwa. Przypomina mi się, jak razem biegaliśmy po rezydencji moich rodziców. Podglądaliśmy służące podczas kąpieli tylko dlatego, że, heh, _nie wiedzieć czemu_ piszczały w panice. Albo podkradaliśmy słodycze z kuchni. Grasowaliśmy po sadzie lub warzywniaku, a podczas jesiennych deszczów wskakiwaliśmy do wszystkich kałuż w ogrodzie. Ku wielkiemu utrapieniu panny Mary, twojej matki, a mojej niańki. Psociliśmy jak każde inne dzieciaki w naszym wieku. Tyle, że ja byłem _paniczem_, więc to tobie zawsze udawało się zaliczyć po kilka razów ścierką. Kiedy moja matka lub ojciec przyłapywali nas na czymś nieodpowiednim, zawsze obrywaliśmy obaj, ale nikt inny nie odważył się mnie tknąć. I wtedy zawsze cię broniłem. Pamiętam, że jak byliśmy trochę starsi i umieliśmy już czytać, organizowaliśmy _ekspedycje_ do biblioteki, do której ojciec nie pozwalał mi wchodzić. Kiedyś natrafiliśmy na półkę z romansami, które pozostały po mojej babce. Wziąłem jeden z najbardziej wysłużonych tomików i otworzyłem na losowej stronie, zaczynając czytać na głos. Trafiłem wtedy na opis seksu. Zacząłeś imitować odruchy wymiotne twierdząc, że _to coś_ jest obrzydliwe i nie wyobrażasz sobie jak można _coś takiego_ robić.

Było wspaniale. Chciałbym, żebyśmy się rozumieli jak dawniej. Właściwie... byłeś moim jedynym przyjacielem. Jedynym prawdziwym kumplem. Przez całe życie nie miałem nikogo innego. Ale się zmieniłeś, Alfred. Nie wiem czy mógłbym ci znów zaufać. Tylko... Jeżeli nie tobie, to komu innemu? Byłem głupi... Przerywając tę przyjaźń.

-Arthur – z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie jego cichy głos.

-Czego chcesz? - odpowiadam szorstko.

Chyba już nie umiem inaczej...

-Eh... Nic, nie ważne...

Zaciekawił mnie tym cichym, poważnym tonem. Tak, łapię się na tym, że chciałbym wiedzieć o co mu chodzi. Wstając spoglądam na niego krótko, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Rejestrując melancholijny nastrój wymalowany na jego zwykle idiotycznie uśmiechniętej twarzy. Wychodzę, poprawiając ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder. Zamierzam wrócić do pokoju. Mam złe przeczucie. Bardzo złe.

Miałem rację. Spoglądam sceptycznie na Feliksa. Mój ultra-irytujący współlokator, który jeszcze przed chwilą tryskał energią (i złością) siedzi teraz na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową. Obejmuje ramionami kolana i najwyraźniej płacze. Podniósł głowę sprawdzając kto wszedł. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, miałem wrażenie, że jego twarz rozjaśnił chwilowy uśmiech. Mimo mojego sceptycznego nastawienia?

-Moja siostra... - pociągnął nosem.

Oż, cholerka. Nie sądziłem, że zacznie mi się zwierzać. Cóż, nie najlepszą osobę sobie wybrał, bo ja się do pocieszania nie nadaję...

-Matka dzwoniła, że Anna zmarła – wstrząsa nim kolejny szloch.

Chyba mnie wzruszył, bo siadam obok niego, mimo że nie bardzo wiem co robić. Nie mogąc nic powiedzieć, obejmuję go ramieniem i przyciągam do siebie. Kładę jego głowę na swoim ramieniu i powoli, delikatnie głaszczę go po głowie.

Zaciska dłonie na fałdach mojego szlafroka. Powoli się uspokaja i zaczyna opowiadać o swojej młodszej siostrze.

Zasnął. Swoją drogą Alfred coś długo siedzi w gorącej wodzie. Może zemdlał? Jeszcze tydzień temu pewnie cieszyłbym się na taką ewentualność. Coś ostatnio mój sentymentalizm coraz częściej bierze górę nad poirytowaniem.

Jak na zawołanie wpada do pokoju.

-_Słuchajcie!_ - woła zbyt głośno.

Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że coś jest nie tak. Tak jakby wmurowało go w podłogę. Przynajmniej jest cicho. Staram się jak najdelikatniej położyć Feliksa, który -o zgrozo- cały czas spał wtulony we mnie. Biedak, był tak wyczerpany, że teraz nawet nie drgnie.

-Po cholerę tak wrzeszczysz? - syczę na Alfreda.

-_Hę? Skąd miałem wiedzieć... Co on robił w twoich ramionach?_

-A co cię to obchodzi? Krzyknij jeszcze raz. Obudzi się i ci powie.

-_Czemu jesteś taki wredny?_

Wredny? Moja brew unosi się w zdziwieniu. Udawanym.

-Aż tak mnie nie znosisz? - w jego głosie słychać coraz mniej tego idiotycznego dziecięcego tonu.

-Nie odgrywaj scen – odpowiadam wymijająco – znów koncentrujesz się na sobie.

Staram się być odpowiednio nieprzyjemny, ale tak naprawdę próbuję się wywinąć z poważnej rozmowy na temat naszej przyjaźni. Wiem, że do tego ostatnimi czasy zmierza, a ja, chociaż chciałbym wrócić do naszych starych relacji, to nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru o tym rozmawiać. Nie umiałbym.

-Jesteś niesprawiedliwy – odwraca się na moment – nawet nie dasz mi szansy.

Szansy na co? Nie... chyba nie obwiniasz się za to czym stała się nasza ...przyjaźń?

Stoi tuż przede mną. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy z niedowierzaniem, po czym spuszczam wzrok i, trochę ciszej niż zamierzałem, mówię:

-Niektórzy nie zasługują na szanse...

Zdecydowanie zbyt cicho. Dowód na to, jak odzierasz mnie z ironii, mojej jedynej broni. To ja jestem winny. Jestem cholernym egoistą. To ja nie zasługuję na tę szansę.

Najchętniej trzasnąłbym drzwiami, żeby zatuszować konsternację, ale nie zrobię tego ze względu na śpiącego Feliksa.

Wychodzę z zamiarem udania się na dłuższy spacer do pobliskiego lasu, gdzie nikt mi nie przeszkodzi w rozmyślaniach. Jakiś kilometr na południe powinna być polanka ze strumykiem. Zastanawiam się jak tutaj wygląda niebo w nocy. Potrzebuję spokoju...

-Cholera! - klnę pod nosem.

Feliks powiedział mi dziś coś, co mną wstrząsnęło. Kiedy tak siedziałem, obejmując go jak starszy brat i słuchając jego historii, stwierdził: _Wiedziałem, od początku wiedziałem, że ta ironia, ten sarkazm i cynizm to tylko maska. Tam, w środku, jesteś całkiem w porządku_. Uśmiechnął się wtedy patrząc na mnie ...ufnie? Po tym jak zachowywałem się przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy.

Skąd mógł wiedzieć? Przecież nie odezwałem się wtedy ani słowem. Tylko go...

Eh, Feliks...

###

-A więc poszedł się wykąpać. Powinienem się domyślić – mruknął do siebie.

Rozebrał się, owinął jednym z ręczników i wszedł do wody.

-Po co tu przyszedłeś? - spytał Arthur.

Zawsze był lekko poirytowany, jakby sama obecność Alfreda była dla niego swego rodzaju karą.

-_Porozmawiać_ – odpowiedział mu starając się zachowywać jak zawsze.

Arthur postanowił go ignorować. Zamknął oczy, więc Alfred mógł mu się bezkarnie przyglądać. Siedział na kamieniu, opierając się o drugi, większy. Odchylił głowę i wypuścił powietrze ze świstem, a Alfred wstrzymał oddech czując, jak jego widok sprawia, że krew zaczyna szybciej płynąć w jego żyłach. Arthur siedział pogrążony we własnych myślach. Lekko uniesione kąciki ust świadczyły o tym, że było to coś miłego. Alfred poczuł ścisk w żołądku na myśl, że nie jest tematem tych myśli. Ponownie ogarnął wzrokiem całe jego ciało. Arthur miał na sobie tylko ręcznik, który pod wpływem poruszającej się wody falował niebezpiecznie, coraz bardziej odkrywając uda. Jego ciało, skąpane w popołudniowym słońcu, nadal miało jasny odcień, doskonale współgrając ze słomkowym odcieniem włosów. Delikatnie zarysowane mięśnie brzucha powoli unosiły się i opadały w miarowym rytmie jego oddechu. Promienie słoneczne odbijały się od kropelek wody na całym ciele, migocząc bajecznie.

Arthur przeczesał dłonią włosy. Ściekająca woda spływała strużkami po jego twarzy, ustach, szyi, obojczykach. Miał ochotę odgarnąć mokre kosmyki z jego twarzy, poczuć miękkość jego ust pod palcami, i patrząc w jego zielone, rozszerzone w zdziwieniu, może zakłopotaniu tęczówki złożyć delikatny, ale namiętny pocałunek. Poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach, a wybrzuszenie na jego własnym ręczniku wyraźnie rośnie. Jego wyobraźnia zmierzała w niepożądanym kierunku.

-Arthur – zawołał bezwiednie niemal szeptem, w duchu natychmiast karcąc się za bezmyślność.

-Czego chcesz? - sceptycyzm w jego głosie sprowadził go na ziemię.

Czego chciał? Chciał jedynie, żeby Arthur poświęcił mu chwilę uwagi.

Poza tym wszystko to, co miał do powiedzenia jeszcze przed chwilą, teraz wydawało się nieaktualne. Przez ten krótki moment pragnął go. Przeklinał się za tę myśl. Całe wakacje powtarzał sobie, że przyjedzie, by odnowić przyjaźń. Nie chciał zniszczyć tej szansy tylko dlatego, że Arthur zaczął go pociągać fizycznie. Żałował w tym momencie tego, kim się stał przez lata spędzone w Ameryce.

-Eh... Nic, nie ważne...

Arthur wstał i spojrzał na niego z góry. Skierował się do wyjścia, poprawiając doskonale przylegający do jego krągłych pośladków ręcznik i ponownie kierując myśli Alfreda na zakazane tory. Ten zdążył jeszcze podziękować Japończykom za ten niezwykły zwyczaj, nim po raz drugi zganił się za nieprzyzwoite myśli.

Arthur wyszedł, a Alfred po raz kolejny odkąd wyjechał do Stanów odniósł wrażenie, jakby był w czymś gorszy. Z listu na list chłopak coraz dobitniej manifestował swoją wyższość nad nim, a w ostatnim, przed pięcioma laty, wytknął mu, że jest synem pokojówki. Jego pokojówki. Alfred cały czas powtarzał sobie, że to nie mogła być jego wina. Ani jego matki czy ojca. Bezskutecznie. Powtarzał to sobie, ale jednocześnie trwał w przekonaniu, że jego przyjaciel ma rację. _Był_ synem jego pokojówki. Nie powinien się narzucać dziedzicowi państwa Kirkland. Nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel musiał się za niego wstydzić. Kiedy dorósł, zrozumiał, że to Arthur zachowywał się egoistycznie. Miał do tego prawo, skoro miał wtedy ledwie trzynaście lat. Okres dojrzewania to czas błędnych decyzji, które czasem da się naprawić. Dlatego chciał mu przypomnieć jak świetnie się kiedyś dogadywali.

Chciał odzyskać swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Jedyną normalną osobę w tym świecie pełnym bogatych, pustych i zapatrzonych w siebie dupków. Zaczynał wątpić czy jest to jeszcze możliwe.

W końcu wyszedł z wody i ubrał się niespiesznie. Zastanawiał się co powie, kiedy wejdzie do pokoju. Postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz. Ciężko mu było zaakceptować porażkę, a w sprawie Arthura wszystko na nią wskazywało, dlatego zdecydował się na ostateczność. Wstał i sięgnął do klamki -jak długo siedział pod tymi drzwiami? Nie miał pojęcia.

- _Słuchajcie!_ - w jednej chwili przywołał wyuczoną minę.

Znowu coś poszło nie tak. Nie miał już sił. Wobec tylu niepowodzeń. Czy ktoś mógł mu wytłumaczyć dlaczego Feliks leżał w objęciach Arthura? Dlaczego? Dlaczego...

-Po cholerę tak wrzeszczysz? - cichy syk Arthura sprowadził go na ziemię.

Alfred już automatycznie podjął rozpoczętą farsę.

-_Hę? Skąd miałem wiedzieć... Co on robił w twoich ramionach?_ - wymsknęło mu się.

-A co cię to obchodzi? Krzyknij jeszcze raz. Obudzi się i ci powie.

-_Czemu jesteś taki wredny?_ - powoli tracił resztki woli - Aż tak mnie nie znosisz? - w jego głosie nie było słychać już tego idiotycznego dziecięcego tonu.

Koniec misji. Koniec zgrywania się. Sam już nie wiedział czego chce.

-Nie odgrywaj scen – Arthur odpowiedział wymijająco – znów koncentrujesz się na sobie.

Ból. Rozpaczliwe pragnienie by go objąć. By wtulić twarz w jego szyję, wciągnąć w płuca zapach jego włosów, skóry, by wiedzieć, że jest tuż obok. Wiedzieć, że jest tu dla niego. Nie tak miało być! Nie _tak_!

-Jesteś niesprawiedliwy – świadomość bezradności wytrąciła go z równowagi – nawet nie dasz mi szansy.

Nie dosłyszał ostatnich słów Arthura. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Nie przygotowany na totalną kapitulację.

Arthur wyszedł ostrożnie zamykając drzwi, co przypomniało mu o śpiącym Feliksie. Przed oczami pojawił mu się obrazek, który zobaczył wchodząc do pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko. Klnął w duchu na to jak bardzo się zmienił i wzywał Arthura na przemian. W końcu zasnął.

_**A/N: **__Teraz następuje dziura wielkości (chyba) jednego rozdziału, który muszę napisać (a nie wiem do końca jak) i to bez żadnych konkretów co do terminu, natomiast następne mam już napisane lub tylko do poprawki -co powinno pójść stosunkowo szybko. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jestem leniem, a moja Dzika Wena... jest dzika xD_


	3. część 3

_Za pomoc przy betowaniu dziękuję Tynii :*_

_###_

Przekraczam bramę ośrodka i wychodzę na ścieżkę wiodącą do lasu. Wiatr owiewa mi twarz niosąc ze sobą zapach szyszek. Powoli zaczynam się relaksować.

Zastanawiało mnie jedno. Dlaczego jest taki uparty? Dlaczego tak mu zależy?

Idę dalej nie znajdując odpowiedzi. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy minąłem pagórek, tuż przed wysuniętą kępką drzew. Poczułem świeże, chłodne powietrze. Polanka powinna być na końcu ścieżki idącej w prawo na najbliższym rozdrożu.

Kiedy mówi tym swoim dziecięcym sposobem jest okropnie irytujący, ale kiedy spoważniał, tam, w pokoju, czułem dziwne kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Jakby to była moja wina. Właściwie to jest moja wina i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale... Cholera! Ja przecież nie mam wyrzutów sumienia!

Skręcam w prawo, mijając zwalone na ścieżkę ogromne drzewo.

Może jednak powinienem z nim porozmawiać? Ale ja nie mogę... Właściwie to nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia. Kirklandowie nie przepraszają. Nie czułbym skruchy. Choć wiem, że powinienem. Cholerna duma, której nie da się niczym stłumić.

Zaczyna się ściemniać, a polanki nadal nie ma. Przystaję, stwierdzając najgorsze. Zgubiłem się.

Bez komórki, ciepłych ubrań, mapy i zielonego pojęcia jak wrócić. Cholera. Szybka analiza wszystkich dostępnych możliwości. Cofam się do najbliższego rozwidlenia. Ktoś na pewno się zorientuje, że...

Skąd mają wiedzieć gdzie szukać?

Cholera!

Idę dalej. Skręcam trochę na wschód, nie do końca przekonany czy powinienem zbaczać ze ścieżki, po czym, starając się mieć zachodzące słońce po swojej prawej stronie, kluczę pomiędzy drzewami. Powoli pojawiające się gwiazdy sugerują skorygowanie kursu jeszcze trochę na wschód.

Trafiam na polankę. Cudem chyba. Spróchniały pień położony w poprzek strumyka wyklucza pomyłkę.

Rozkładam się na trawie wdychając jej zapach. Zanurzam dłoń w strumyku. Woda prześlizguje się pomiędzy palcami. Zamykam oczy wsłuchując się w jak zawsze odprężający szum wody.

Nie, nie zamierzam z nim rozmawiać. On sam nie wydaje się być pewny tego czy chce tej rozmowy. To by było idiotyczne.

Próbuję sobie wyobrazić tę rozmowę. Na kilka różnych sposobów. Kategoryczne nie.

Gwiazdy pojawiają się jedna po drugiej, a ja wzdycham lekko, kontemplując fakt, że tym razem nikt mi nie przeszkodzi.

Ze snu budzą mnie wstrząsające moim ciałem dreszcze. Powoli dochodzi do mnie, że zasnąłem na polanie, z ręką w strumyku. Z trudem wstaję. Skostniałe członki nie chcą mnie słuchać. Czuję, jak przez całe ciało przechodzi kolejny dreszcz. Poranna rosa, która osiadła na moim ciele i ubraniach wcale niczego nie ułatwia. Trzęsąc się z zimna obieram kierunek powrotny do ośrodka.

Jestem wściekły na siebie. Wychodzi na to, że spędziłem tu całą noc.

Nikt mnie nie znalazł. Ba, nikt mnie nawet nie szukał. To mnie akurat nie dziwi. Jednak... Jest odrobinę deprymujące.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie mój własny, cichy syk. I ból w lewej kostce.

Świetnie. Wprost cudownie. Więc nie dość, że spędziłem noc poza ośrodkiem, jestem mokry od rosy, trzęsę się z zimna i ledwo chodzę, to jeszcze doszła skręcona kostka. Moja irytacja nie może sięgnąć wyżej. Przecież nie zdołałem nawet opuścić polany.

Ściągam kurtkę i sweter. Sam nie wiem, które bardziej nadaje się do obwiązania kostki. W końcu, zrzucając winę na przytępiony chłodem umysł, decyduję się na dość ryzykowne w mojej sytuacji ściągnięcie t-shirta. Sweter i kurtka lądują na swoim miejscu tak szybko, jak to jest możliwe w moim stanie. Zaczynam słyszeć własne zęby.

Rozdzieram bluzkę na paski i próbuję choć trochę usztywnić nogę. Niestety, boli przy próbie ustania na niej.

Zastanawiam się jak wrócę. Drgawki są coraz częstsze. Siadam na trawie w miejscu, w którym właśnie stoję. W końcu nie może być już zimniej. Muszę na spokojnie pomyśleć. Moje myśli wędrują ku maleńkiej nadziei, że może jednak ktoś zauważył, że mnie nie ma.

Jest mi zimno. Patrzę tępo w nieudolnie wykonany opatrunek. Nie mogę czekać. Nikt nie przyjdzie. Muszę iść.

Chłodny powiew porannego wiatru wstrząsa mną jeszcze mocniej. Znajdę jakąś gałąź, będę się na niej wspierał. Muszę wstać. Zimno.

Czuję jak po policzku spływa jedna nieposłuszna łza. Z bólu. Z zimna. Z bezsilności.

Zimno!

###

Alfred obudził się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Zaczynało świtać, kiedy otworzył oczy. Natychmiast zauważył, że łóżko Arthura jest puste. Z początku myślał, że Arthur wstał wcześniej i pewnie jest teraz w głównym salonie z filiżanką swojego ukochanego Earl Greya. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Arthur _nigdy_ nie wstaje pierwszy, a jego łóżko prawdopodobnie nie było tej nocy ścielone.

Pełen złych przeczuć wstał, ubrał się szybko i zszedł na dół, aby wypytać obsługę o Anglika.

-Przykro mi – powiedziała młoda kucharka kalecząc jego ojczysty język – nie było go tu dzisiaj.

Mniej więcej to samo słyszał od każdego napotkanego pracownika ośrodka. Nieliczni uczniowie, którzy zdążyli zwlec się ze swoich łóżek na tyle wcześnie, także nie mogli mu pomóc.

Do tej pory przeczucie nigdy go nie zawodziło. Wrócił więc do pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i westchnął ciężko.

Nie od razu przypomniał sobie o polance, ale natychmiast uznał ją za najbardziej prawdopodobne miejsce przebywania Arthura. W bramie zaczepił jeszcze odźwiernego. Mężczyzna potwierdził, że jakiś blondyn wychodził poza bramy ośrodka, jednak nie zgłosił tego pewny, ze chłopak wrócił tylnym wejściem. Wielu gości wychodziło na takie krótkie spacery przed zapadnięciem zmierzchu.

Alfred zaklął pod nosem. Ruszył w stronę znanej mu polanki. Po drodze zdołał przywołać wszystkie przekleństwa, jakie znał, we wszystkich językach, jakimi mówił, wymyślając siebie od cholernych idiotów, na pieprzonych bohaterach kończąc. Był pewny, że wparuje na polanę zdyszany i zobaczy Kirklanda kontemplującego wschód słońca i szum wody. Zrobi z siebie idiotę, jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy. Cóż, sam jest sobie winien. Szedł na przód właściwie tylko dzięki ciągłemu powtarzaniu sobie, by nie lekceważyć własnych przeczuć. Intuicja mówiła mu, że coś się stało i tego się trzymał.

Zwolnił zbliżając się do polanki. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał dać Arthurowi tej satysfakcji.

Kiedy znalazł się na skraju ściany z drzew zauważył go, siedzącego bez ruchu w pozycji sugerującej raczej kontemplację czubków butów, nie wschodu słońca. Zmarszczył brwi i przyspieszył kroku. Szeleszczące liście, trzaskające gałązki, wszystko na co nadepnął dawało głośne znaki jego obecności, ale Arthur nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Kiedy Alfred zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, chłopak powoli, jakby z trudem, podniósł głowę. Dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że chłopak trząsł się z zimna. Jego oczy wyrażały niczym nie zmąconą radość.

Arthur otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili bojąc się własnego głosu. Opuścił wzrok zażenowany.

Alfred westchnął ciężko, po raz kolejny tego dnia, po czym przywołał na twarz uśmiech. Z serii tych pocieszających. Arthur wyglądał teraz jak małe, bezradne dziecko czekające na reprymendę.

Zdążył zauważyć prowizoryczny bandaż na kostce, widział, jak Arthur trzęsie się z zimna, choć z całych sił starał się, by Alfred tego nie zobaczył. Ściągnął z siebie kurtkę i zarzucił mu ją na ramiona.

-Wstań – odezwał się w końcu, a jego głos brzmiał ciepło i dodawał otuchy.

Arthur podniósł się posłusznie, choć nie bez konsternacji. Jones obrócił się i stanął tyłem do Arthura, lekko uginając kolana.

-Wskakuj – rzucił tym samym tonem.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy po kilku sekundach zastanowienia Arthur zdecydował się skorzystać z oferty. Kiedy ruszyli w stronę ścieżki prowadzącej do ośrodka Alfred postanowił nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wątpić w przeczucia.

_Cholerny bohater_, pomyślał o sobie z ironią.

###

Milczy przez całą drogę. Ja z resztą też. Boję się, że głos uwiązłby mi w gardle.

Zaciskam tylko mocniej ramiona obejmujące jego klatkę piersiową. W geście podziękowania. Mam wrażenie, że zrozumie.

Zamykam oczy, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i jeszcze bardziej przyciskając moje zmarznięte ciało do jego pleców. Tak ciepło...

Gdy wychodzę na korytarz po cudownie rozgrzewającej kąpieli w gorącym źródle, czeka na mnie, by pomóc mi dotrzeć do wychowawczyni. Nagle czuję, że wszystko można jeszcze naprawić. Czuję, że więź między nami zaczyna się powoli odnawiać. Może to otępienie spowodowane gorącą wodą?

Reakcja kobiety w ogóle mnie nie zaskakuje. W panice, trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięga po słuchawkę telefonu i załamującym się głosem prosi recepcjonistkę o zorganizowanie pomocy medycznej. Przypuszczalnie ma przed oczami wizerunek rozgniewanego Lorda Alana Kirklanda. Tak jakbym zamierzał mu o tym opowiedzieć.

Gips. Kule. Zero kąpieli w gorących źródłach. Wiedziałem, że ta wycieczka nie była dobrym pomysłem.

Kiedy Alfred wprowadza mnie do naszego pokoju walczę sam ze sobą. Mam go spytać jak mnie znalazł? Skąd wiedział gdzie szukać? A może wcale nie szukał? Może po prostu natknął się na mnie? Ostatecznie tak powie, nawet jeśli faktycznie mnie szukał. Ja bym tak... Ja. Nie on.

-Skąd...

-_Feliks! Dopilnuj, żeby nie ruszał się z łóżka, ok? Liczę na ciebie!_ - na gacie Merlina, mógłby już skończyć z tą farsą!

...Cholerny bohater. Uśmiecham się lekko.

**A/N: **_obiecuję, że to na co czekamy zacznie się od następnej (napisanej już, czekającej na poprawki) części ;)_


	4. część 4

_właśnie się zorientowałam, że załadowałam dwa razy ten sam rozdział, wybaczcie..._

* * *

ROK II

Gwiazdy znów te same. Jedyne, czego mi brakowało na 'wakacjach' w Las Vegas.

-_Feliks! Książkę z literatury mi daj!_  
-Sam se weź! Jest w szafce!  
-_Nie będę grzebał w twoim syfie! Wyłaź i mi wyciągnij!_  
-Sam se wyciągnij!  
-_Feliks!_  
-W wannie jestem, głupku! Jak ją chcesz to se weź i zamknij się w końcu, bo się zrelaksować nie mogę!  
Cholera. Tego za to brakowało mi najmniej. Interesującą dyskusję przerywa ciche pukanie. Bo mogliby tak do północy.  
-Emm... Jest Feliks? - odwracam się zaciekawiony.  
W końcu **nikt, nigdy nie pytał** o Feliksa.  
Moim (i tego głupka Alfreda) oczom ukazuje się najpierw brązowa czupryna, po czym do środka nieśmiało wślizguje się pierwszoroczniak.  
-Umm... Jestem Toris. Jego przyjaciel – nie wierzę, że ktoś chce się z nim przyjaźnić.  
Nie mówię, że Polak jest zły. Jest po prostu irytujący.  
-_Feliks!_ - mimowolnie marszczę brwi w wyrazie irytacji, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, skoro Alfred nigdy nie zauważa.  
-Powiedziałem ci, żebyś się sam obsłużył! - kolejny krzyk zza drzwi łazienki.  
-Twój kumpel przyszedł – uprzedzam Alfreda.  
Po chwili drzwi się otwierają i Feliks -ociekający wodą i odziany jedynie w ręcznik opasający biodra- usiłuje się rzucić na jeszcze bardziej zawstydzonego chłopaka.  
-_No, to teraz możesz mi wyciągnąć tę książkę_– wyszczerzył się Alfred.

Wzdycham automatycznie i wracam do swoich zajęć. Minął miesiąc, a ja znów mam dość. Alfred po powrocie z wakacji sprawia wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zdziecinniałego, a Feliks, pogodzony ze stratą w rodzinie, odzyskał właściwy tylko jemu poziom irytowania innych.  
W dodatku nasze piętro postanowiło zorganizować imprezkę, więc raczej dziś nie pośpię.

Spać i tak nie zamierzałem. Na czytaniu skupić się po prostu nie da. Pozostaje zebrać się w sobie i iść na tę cholerną imprezę...  
Wchodzę do pokoju Włochów bliźniaków i opieram się o ścianę zakładając ręce na piersi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu ktoś natychmiast wręcza mi szklankę z whiskey.  
Typowo dyskotekowa muzyka wypływa z głośników podkręcona chyba do maksimum, kilka dziewczyn tańczy szaleńczo kręcąc biodrami, reszta upija się sukcesywnie. Kilka par całuje się po kątach. Mniejsza wersja popularnych domówek.  
Upijam łyk whiskey mając nadzieję, że nikt nie dodał do niej czegoś ekstra. Smakuje normalnie.  
W tłumie natychmiast zauważam Alfreda. Jak zwykle otacza go tłumek. Jest cholernie popularny, szczególnie wśród tegorocznych pierwszaków. Jakaś niższa od niego o głowę brunetka najzwyczajniej w świecie próbuje go uwieść. A on udaje, że nie widzi. Żałosne.  
-Uuu... Kogo my tu mamy... - mimo głośnej muzyki udaje mi się usłyszeć słowa naszego sąsiada znad przeciwka – Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz.  
-Ivan... - szczerze? Niezbyt się cieszę na jego widok.  
Już chyba wolałbym Alfreda. Albo i nie. Chyba mnie zauważył, bo zmierza w moją stronę. Żałuję, że zdecydowałem się tu zajrzeć. Ignorując Jonesa, a tym bardziej Braginskiego wychodzę.

Dopiero w ogrodzie orientuję się, że nadal mam ze sobą whiskey. Pociągam spory łyk ze szklanki. Siadam na ławce i wmawiając sobie, że nie słyszę muzyki staram się zrelaksować. Odkładam szklankę na bok i odchylam głowę w tył.  
Gwiazdy. Tak, znów obserwuję gwiazdy. To mnie uspokaja.  
-Nigdy nie masz ich dość - słyszę czyjś głęboki, niski głos – więc to tu wymykasz się nocami?  
Oglądam się za siebie i widzę Alfreda dopijającego drinka i wyrzucającego za siebie szklankę. Jest -jak na niego- śmiertelnie poważny. A jednak, jak się czegoś pragnie, to się spełnia. Tyle, że coś jest nie tak. Czuję to.  
Alfred siada obok mnie na ławce i spogląda w górę, jakby zamierzał pojąć dlaczego tak je lubię. Po chwili wzrusza ramionami i pochyla się nade mną, sięgając po szklankę z whiskey stojącą na drugim końcu ławki.  
-Nie powinieneś pić. Słyszałem, że masz słabą głowę – mówi patrząc mi prosto w oczy, po czym przechyla szklankę wypijając wszystko.  
-Tyle, że to ty jesteś teraz pijany – odpowiadam.  
Niesamowite, jak _normalny _potrafi być, kiedy jest pijany... Absurd.

Po chwili przed oczami mam już tylko błękit jego schowanych na co dzień za przybrudzonymi szkłami oczu, a na ustach czuję jego wargi, sprawnie rozchylające moje własne. Czuję whiskey. I coś dziwnego, co każe mi przymknąć na chwilę oczy. Jego język splata się z moim przez zaledwie kilka sekund, po czym Alfred delikatnie się odsuwa i pochyla głowę z pokorą.  
Jestem zbyt zszokowany, by powiedzieć teraz cokolwiek.  
-Przepraszam – to ostatnie, co powiedział tym niskim głosem.  
Opada na oparcie wzdychając ciężko.  
-Co to miało znaczyć? – w końcu odzyskuję głos.  
Właściwie nie spodziewam się odpowiedzi. Ale on odpowiedział. Zawsze umiał mnie zaskoczyć.  
-_Czy ja wiem?_  
Cholera. Znów ten dziecięcy głosik. Wzrusza ramionami i rusza w stronę wejścia do budynku. Z tym swoim zwykłym, idiotycznym uśmiechem.  
A ja zostaję. Sam na sam z własnymi myślami.

Przez moment pod powiekami przetacza mi się ciągle ten sam obraz. Mój otępiały w tej chwili mózg próbuje przetworzyć ostatnie kilka minut. Czuję się wytrącony z równowagi. Powoli, opornie kształtują się pierwsze pytania.  
Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobił? Co chciał osiągnąć? Cholera, dlaczego mu w ogóle na to pozwoliłem?  
Właściwie bardziej niż to, że mnie pocałował zastanawia mnie to, że był przy tym cholernie poważny. Chyba coś jest ze mną nie tak. Powiedzmy, że zastanawia w równym stopniu...  
Rano pewnie udam, że nic się nie stało. Jak zwykle. Bo to nie mogło być na poważnie. Właśnie. Może grają w butelkę? Jutro rano będzie opowiadać wszystkie głupie i kompromitujące pytania i zadania, które musieli wykonać i przeprosi za ten wybryk. O, to by było bardzo wygodne wyjaśnienie.  
On nie może...  
Przypominam sobie jeszcze raz, ze wszystkimi szczegółami ten pocałunek. Nie, on nie może...


	5. część 5

_no, nie jest to szczyt moich możliwości, ale jest..._

* * *

_###_

Atmosfera w pokoju nie jest zbyt przyjemna. Bo jak ma być? Po tym co tydzień temu zrobił Alfred jakoś nie umiem udawać, że nic się nie stało. Chociaż bardzo bym chciał.

Czytam podręcznik z socjologii. Alfred siedzi na wprost mnie ze swoją książką. Feliks wierci się na swoim łóżku próbując nawiązać rozmowę. Bezskutecznie.

W końcu wychodzi z pokoju. Zapewne do Rito.

Alfred najwyraźniej nie wytrzymuje, bo po chwili zamyka książkę z trzaskiem i wychodzi.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, ale kiedy drzwi ponownie się otwierają moje piękne, gęste brwi unoszą się w zdziwieniu.

Rito ledwo stoi na nogach, podtrzymywany przez Feliksa kładzie się na łóżko w dziwny sposób.

Mój spaczony przez byłego przyjaciela umysł podsuwa mi nieprawdopodobne obrazy.

Cholera, przez niego wszystko będę widzieć przez pryzmat... Nie ważne.

Pytam co się stało, ale obydwoje milczą. Rozumiem. Zamykam książkę i idę się przejść. Mówię, że wrócę za godzinę. Feliks prosi jeszcze, żebyśmy pozwolili młodemu spać w naszym pokoju. Nie pytam dlaczego. Kiwam tylko głową na znak zgody.

Przy zamykaniu drzwi słyszę ciche dziękuję.

Dziwna sprawa.

###

Alfred wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie, zamknął oczy i cicho westchnął. Coraz trudniej przychodziło mu opanowywanie się przy Arthurze. W szczególności, kiedy byli sami.

Ruszył korytarzem w kierunku schodów, zmierzając do stołówki, która o tej porze zawsze była pusta. Kiedy mijał toaletę wychodził z niej Ivan. Zerknął tylko kątem oka, rejestrując lubieżne pożądanie w oczach Rosjanina. Zdegustowanie minęło dopiero, gdy usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, położonym w najdalszym kącie, przy oknie.

Gdzie popełnił jakiś błąd? Nie był natarczywy. Był lekko podchmielony i działał pod wpływem impulsu, ale...

Był ostrożny, w porę się wycofał. Wiedział, że sekundę, dwie dłużej i nie powstrzymałby się już przed niczym.

Arthur doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Od niedawna. Dopóki potrafił grać beztroskiego nastolatka, dopóty było dobrze. Teraz musi się zmuszać nie do dziecinnego zachowania, a do trzymania się z daleka od Kirklanda. Bał się, że nie wytrzyma, że się na niego rzuci, a wtedy...

Arthur? Dla niego byłoby to niewątpliwie nie do wybaczenia...

Nagle zobaczył go idącego w stronę wyjścia na ogrody. Opanował chęć pójścia za nim. I całe szczęście, bo to Arthur przyszedł do niego. Wracając.

Stanął przy oknie, tuż obok stolika Alfreda. Przez chwilę milczeli obydwaj. Pierwszy odezwał się Arthur.  
-Młodemu coś się stało. Feliks chce, żeby spał w naszym pokoju – powiedział nie odwracając się od okna.  
-Wiesz o co chodzi? - Alfred spytał rzeczowo, mimowolnie wstając i podchodząc do okna.  
-Domyślam się. Ale obym się mylił – odpowiedział.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.  
-Powiedziałem, że wrócę za godzinę. Mam cholernie złe przeczucie – powiedział jeszcze i odwrócił się chcąc wyjść.

Alfred zatrzymał go kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
-Arthur...  
-Nie teraz.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Już nie. Stanął przed nim i spojrzał mu w oczy. Miały taki niesamowity odcień zieleni.

Uniósł jego twarz, delikatnie dotykając podbródka i pochylił się, zatrzymując na cal przed ustami. Arthur się nie odsunął. Nie odepchnął go. Jego wzrok był niepewny i jakby... oczekujący.

Zaczął delikatnie, kładąc jednocześnie rękę na jego biodrze i powoli przesuwając ją na plecy. Jego język delikatnie ocierał się o język Arthura. Kiedy zauważył jak zamyka oczy przysunął go bliżej siebie. Poczuł ręce oplatające jego własną szyję. Zupełnie zatracił się w tym pocałunku, tak namiętnym i wyczekiwanym. Arthur był jego. Już nic tego nie zmieni. Świadczyło o tym jego nieme przyzwolenie i ręce splecione na jego karku.

Arthur był już jego.

###

Ten błękit mnie przeraża. Wyzwala we mnie reakcje, o które bym się nie podejrzewał. Muszę zamknąć na chwilę oczy, muszę.

Jest jeszcze gorzej. Zaraz odpłynę. Nie mam pojęcia kiedy moje ręce objęły go, ale skutek był natychmiastowy.

Nagle poczułem, że chcę jeszcze więcej. Nie rozumiem sam siebie. Dlatego muszę to przerwać, cholera.

Odpycham go delikatnie, ale nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć znów w ten błękit. Otwieram oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy mam pewność, że wzrok ich nie sięgnie.  
-Chodźmy – szepczę i mijam go idąc w stronę wyjścia.

Przez całą drogę milczymy. Idzie za mną i mam wrażenie, że pożera mnie wzrokiem. Czuję przyjemny dreszcz przechodzący przez całe ciało.

Przyjemny? Cholera, kiedy ja się z tym pogodziłem?

Kiedy sięgam klamki mój oddech jest już wyrównany. Przypominam sobie co się stało. Wraca przeświadczenie, że coś jest nie tak.

W środku jest tylko Rito. Przerażony. Siedzi na łóżku Polaka i błagalnym wzrokiem patrzy na nas szepcząc w kółko dwa słowa.

Feliks i Ivan.

Jedno spojrzenie na Alfreda mówi mi, że też zrozumiał przekaz.  
-Zostań z nim – rozkazuje.

Jego wyraz twarzy jest jakiś inny. Zdolny przerazić nawet mnie.  
-Al...  
-Zostań! - prawie krzyknął.

Zamykając drzwi mruknął tylko:  
-Idiota...

###

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał na te naprzeciw.  
-Idiota... - szepnął jeszcze raz.

Jednym krokiem pokonał odległość między ścianami korytarza. Szybkim i mocnym zamachnięciem otworzył drzwi kolegów z roku.

Zatrzasnął je przekręcając kluczyk w zamku.

Na łóżku po jednej stronie pokoju, nieźle ubawieni, siedzieli dwaj bracia, Ludwig i Gilbert Beilshmidt. Po drugiej Ivan zabawiał się Feliksem.

Ivan spojrzał na Alfreda lubieżnie. Po raz drugi tego dnia. Powinien się domyśleć już wtedy, że coś było nie tak jak powinno. Wszystko ułożyło się w jasną całość.

Alfred podszedł bliżej i, nie spuszczając wzroku z Ivana, oparł się o szafę krzyżując ręce na piersi. Feliks był w szoku. Kiedy zobaczył Alfreda pomyślał, że jest uratowany. Teraz przez myśli przemykały mu same niedorzeczności.

Siedział na tym łóżku, między nogami Ivana, już od godziny. Chciał mu tylko przyłożyć za zgwałcenie przyjaciela. Sam został złapany. Teraz Ivan bawił się nim, stymulując go i nie pozwalając mu dojść. I tak od pół godziny.

Po co przyszedł tu Jones? Żeby sobie popatrzeć? Feliks miał już dość. Poddał się. Już wszystko było mu obojętne.  
-Mało masz zabawek w szkole, Ivan? - nikt przedtem nie widział Alfreda tak chłodnego i opanowanego.

Może tylko sam Braginsky...?

Jego głos ociekał drwiną. Oczy lekko przymrużone, bardziej przypominały lodowiec niż ocean. Na Ivanie nie zrobiło to wrażenia.  
-Właściwie... Brakuje mi jednej szczególnej – powoli oblizał wargi.  
-Puść go – powiedział Alfred w niezbyt przekonywujący sposób.  
-A co? Tak ci na nim zależy? - udał zdziwienie Ivan.  
-Może nie... - Alfred odsunął się od szafy i przykucnął tuż przed Feliksem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Ivana – a może tak...

Przejechał palcem po twarzy Feliksa i zatrzymał się na brodzie. Ujął podbródek w dłoń i musnął jego usta własnymi, cały czas patrząc w oczy Ivanowi. Wyzywająco. Feliks nie reagował. Był przerażony. Bezwładny jak szmaciana lalka.  
-Nie myśl, że w to uwierzę – zadrwił Ivan, a Alfred zakończył pocałunek, ale nie ruszył się, wracając do chłodnej obserwacji Rosjanina – Jeżeli jest tutaj ktoś, na kim ci zależy, to jest to Kirkland – dodał pewnie.

Alfred drgnął nieznacznie, czując jak żołądek przewraca mu się do góry nogami. Z trudem powstrzymał przerażenie cisnące się na twarz. Więc wiedział. Przerażenie zastąpiła złość.

Ivan prowokował Alfreda, co jakiś czas drażniąc penisa Feliksa. Ciche jęki i westchnięcia chłopaka jeszcze bardziej doprowadzały Alfreda do furii, ale ten nie pozwalał sobie na okazanie czegokolwiek.  
-Puść go – tym razem zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Ivana.

Na tyle mocno, by ten cofnął rękę z cichym syknięciem. Feliks sięgnął do kurtki Alfreda, zaciskając na niej pięści. W ostatnim przypływie nadziei.  
-Musisz mi dać coś w zamian – uśmiechnął się szaleńczo Ivan, pożerając Alfreda wzrokiem.

Alfred wstał, więc Feliks w przypływie intuicji zrobił to samo.

Oderwał w końcu wzrok od Ivana, spojrzał na Feliksa, chłodno mierząc go z góry na dół.  
-Ubierz się – rzucił sucho.

Kiedy Feliks był gotowy do wyjścia, Alfreda zatrzymał jeszcze głos Ivana.  
-Prześpij się ze mną... Jeszcze raz.

Feliksowi ręka zadrżała. Nie potrafił przekręcić klucza w zamku. Alfred szybkim ruchem otworzył drzwi i wypchał go na korytarz.  
-Wykluczone – odpowiedział nie odwracając się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Na korytarzu Feliks, wciąż nieco otępiały, patrzył na niego jak na obcego. Alfred chwycił go za koszulkę, otworzył drzwi ich pokoju i wrzucił go do środka tak, że ten o mały włos nie upadł. Zachwiał się i cofnął aż pod okno.  
-Idiota! - syknął starając się nie podnosić głosu, by nie być słyszanym w pokoju Ivana - naiwny, bezmyślny idiota!

Nareszcie mógł się pozbyć sarkazmu w głosie. Ale nie potrafił. Jedynie oczy nie biły już takim chłodem.

Podszedł do ledwo trzymającego się na nogach Feliksa i niezbyt delikatnie posadził go na swoim łóżku.  
-Co, do jasnej cholery, zmusiło cię do wejścia tam? Bezmyślność. Głupota. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zostałby sam na sam z Ivanem. Nie mówiąc już o wchodzeniu do jego pokoju.

Arthur i Rito obserwowali w milczeniu całe zajście. Przed oczami Litwina przesuwały się najgorsze obrazy. Skupił się na monologu Alfreda, woląc nie zastanawiać się co Ivan mógł zrobić Feliksowi. Przez tyle czasu.

Arthura zdziwiła reakcja Alfreda. W jednym momencie zwątpił w to, czy go tak naprawdę zna. Jednocześnie zauważył, że Alfred musi wiedzieć więcej. Alfred nie zwrócił uwagi na to jak to powiedział, ale po szkole krążyła jedynie plotka, że Ivan jest odmiennej orientacji, że leci na połowę uczniów szkoły (w co osobiście Arthur szczerze wątpił) i najprawdopodobniej jest chodzącym perwersem. Ze słów Alfreda wynikało, że jest coś jeszcze. Domyślał się już. To co się przytrafiło Rito tylko potwierdzało nowe wyobrażenie o Rosjaninie.

Alfred nadal był rozwścieczony. Pogrążony we własnych domysłach krążył po pokoju, obserwowany przez współlokatorów. W końcu stanął naprzeciw Arthura.  
-Idziemy – rzucił krótko, a widząc brak reakcji, złapał go za przegub ręki i pociągnął za sobą. Idąc korytarzem słyszeli tylko stukanie własnych kroków i skrzypnięcie przekręcanego w zamku klucza. W ich pokoju.

Wyprowadził ich do ogrodu. Zatrzymali się dopiero wtedy, kiedy nikt nie mógł ich już zobaczyć pomiędzy drzewami. Arthur oparł się o najbliższe, obserwując plecy przyjaciela.  
-Ty będziesz następny – powiedział rzeczowo Alfred.

Kiedy w końcu się odwrócił, w jego oczach widać było determinację i emanującą z nich siłę. Arthur poczuł jak coś ściska mu żołądek.  
-Nie ruszasz się nigdzie beze mnie, zrozumiano? - kontynuował, stając tuż przed nim.

Arthur uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Wiedział o co chodzi Alfredowi, ale nie sądził, by był w takim zagrożeniu.  
-Jasne. Może do łazienki też będziesz ze mną chodził? - starał się zbagatelizować sprawę i rozluźnić atmosferę.

Odniósł skutek przeciwny do oczekiwanego.  
-W szczególności do łazienki...

Oczy Alfreda pociemniały. Uderzył dłonią w pień tuż obok jego twarzy. Arthur zamrugał speszony.

Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Napięcie kumulujące się przez cały ten szalony dzień musiało mieć ujście. Kilka sekund później gwałtownie uniósł twarz Arthura i wpił się w jego usta. Obiema rękami chwycił go za biodra i przycisnął go do siebie, kolanem napierając na krocze. Jedną ręką oplótł go w pasie, drugą złapał dłoń Arthura wędrującą w stronę jego karku. Unieruchomił ją nad głową chłopaka. Całował zachłannie i, w opinii Arthura, zbyt władczo. Mimo to Arthur, z początku nieco zdezorientowany, poddał mu się zupełnie, natychmiast zamykając oczy. Po chwili już oddawał pocałunki z równą determinacją, tak samo zatracając się w płynącej z nich przyjemności. Najwyraźniej powoli odkrywane drugie oblicze Alfreda podobało mu się coraz bardziej.

Alfred zmusił się do przerwania pocałunku, jakby dopiero co uświadomił sobie, kto przed nim stoi. Bał się reakcji chłopaka. Spojrzał na Arthura.

Z nadal zamkniętymi oczami i ze spuszczoną głową wyglądał na lekko odurzonego.  
-Ty będziesz następny – powtórzył – wie, że ja...

Głos mu uwiązł w gardle. Objął go i położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

Zabiłby go. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to uczucie się wzięło, ani dlaczego jest takie silne. Ale jeśli Arthurowi coś by się stało, zabiłby Ivana. Podniósł głowę i zanurzył rękę w jego włosach.  
-Nie pozwolę na to, Arthur...

Arthur spojrzał na niego. Zrozumiał.

###

Rozumiem. Wiem czego ode mnie oczekuje, chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Co łączy go z Ivanem Braginskim? Najwyraźniej musieli się znać wcześniej...

Sposób w jaki na mnie patrzy doprowadza mnie do obłędu. Jeśli wcześniej miałem jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to pod tym wzrokiem wyparowały doszczętnie. Pragnę go i on o tym wie. Cholera. Cholera!


	6. część 6

_muszę zamknąć to ff nim uznam, że mi za nie wstyd ;)_

* * *

###

Przydybał mnie, kiedy wychodziłem z toalety. Przygwoździł do drzwi kabiny i musnął ustami szyję. Szarpię się. Rezygnuje. Odsuwa się, ale jego perfidny uśmieszek wywołuje we mnie grozę. I wściekłość.

-Myślisz, że twój Alfred też byłby taki wierny? - najwyraźniej szuka zaczepki.

-Nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia. Na ten i na żaden inny temat – rzucam sucho.

Jednocześnie uświadamiam sobie, że Ivan Braginsky jest zdecydowanie wyższy i silniejszy ode mnie. Kiedy próbuję wyjść przytrzymuje mnie z zadziwiającą łatwością.

-Przypuszczam, że chcesz się przekonać. Jutro, kiedy będzie wracał z treningu, bądź w jednej z tych kabin. Lustra weneckie to całkiem praktyczny wynalazek. I... postaraj się wytrwać do końca.

Wtedy chciałem jak najszybciej z stamtąd wyjść. Teraz zastanawiam się nad sensem jego słów. Przegrywam ze swoją naturą i ukrywam się w kabinie. Zawsze mnie wnerwiały te drzwi. Teraz siedzę obejmując kolana i wpatrując się tępo w pomieszczenie za lustrem. Pojawi się tu z Alfredem? Udowodni mu, że przyszedłem, że nadal mam wątpliwości? Tylko po co miałby to robić? Nie wiem co się między nimi wydarzyło w przeszłości i doprowadza mnie to do szału, ale jeśli Alfred mi tego nie powie, to ...zamierzam zrobić wyjątek i odpuścić sobie zabawę w detektywa. Nadal mam wątpliwości, a i owszem. Kiedy jestem sam. Przy Alfredzie tracą znaczenie. Mimo to są. Ten uśmiech Braginskiego...

Wchodzi Alfred. Zamieram w oczekiwaniu. Ivan zamierza przyjść? Co chce zrobić?

-Alfred... - kiedy już wchodzi, zaczynam mieć złe przeczucia.

Bardzo złe. Ale już jest za późno.

-Pamiętasz? Jesteś mi coś winien...

Winien? Przerzucam wzrok na Alfreda. Jego zachowanie zbija mnie z tropu. Zamiast rzucić coś wymijającego stoi i wlepia wzrok w Ivana.

-Nie sądzę.

Kiedy w końcu się odzywa, brzmi niezwykle przekonująco. Chyba jednak tylko dla mnie. Rosjanin przywołuje na twarz równie perfidny co pociągający uśmiech.

-Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to co było między nami to nic? Że nic mi nie zawdzięczasz?

Ściska mi żołądek na dźwięk jego słów. Nie chcę tego słuchać.

Obserwuję jak Alfred powoli cofa się przed Ivanem, jak ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że trafił na ścianę, jak nie reaguje, kiedy Braginski zamierza go pocałować. Nie mogę nic zrobić.

I... postaraj się wytrwać do końca. A więc to miał na myśli?

Nie chcę na to patrzeć. Nie chcę. Nie potrafię oderwać wzroku. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Alfred poddaje się Ivanowi. Pozwala, by ten rozpiął guziki koszuli, całował szyję, ramiona, brzuch. Patrzy na niego pustym wzrokiem, jakby to była jego codzienność. Ivan zdaje się pożerać go wzrokiem, ale pozwala sobie jedynie na zaspokojenie Alfreda. A ja muszę patrzeć jak osoba, którą kocham dochodzi w ustach Ivana Braginskiego. Tak, teraz już wiem, że go kocham. Łzy spływają mi po twarzy. Marne odzwierciedlenie bólu, jaki czuję. Dlaczego poddałeś się bez walki? Dlaczego w ogóle cokolwiek cię z nim łączy? Dlaczego mydlisz mi oczy, mamisz mnie... To twoja zemsta? Brawo, udało ci się.

Wychodzę z kabiny otarłszy uprzednio łzy, ciekaw jego reakcji. Rezygnacja. Zdziwienie. W końcu pustka. Osuwasz się po ścianie. Bezsilny. Ivan uśmiecha się na widok mojej wściekłości. Mam ochotę wam przyklasnąć. Pogratulować udanego przedstawienia.

Nie wiem jak się tu znalazłem. Klon, pod którym mnie pocałowałeś. Pierwszy raz tak na serio. To wtedy w pełni sobie uświadomiłem, że cię pragnę. Że pragnę twojej bliskości, twojego dotyku. Łzy kontynuują przerwaną wędrówkę. Otępienie.

-Przeziębisz się – słyszę.

Ktoś zarzuca mi kurtkę na plecy. Jest ciemno. Może środek nocy. Oczy przyzwyczajają się do mroku i widzę cię coraz wyraźniej. Nie wiesz czy zostawić mnie samego, czy kazać mi wrócić do pokoju, jak zrobiłbyś to kiedyś. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Chciałbym dać ci się wytłumaczyć. Tylko czy jest tu coś do tłumaczenia?

-Pozwolisz mi? - szepczesz. – Pozwolisz mi opowiedzieć historię, którą już dawno powinieneś poznać?

Nie chcę i chcę jednocześnie. Zamykam oczy. Patrzenie na ciebie sprawia mi ból. Nie wiem do czego to wszystko zmierza i to jest najbardziej frustrujące.

###

Alfred niewiele rozmyślał na temat swojej przeszłości. Uważał, że nie ma czego rozpamiętywać. Był zdecydowany wobec podjętych przed rokiem decyzji, o całej reszcie wolał zapomnieć. Nie mógł jednak ignorować jednego, dość problematycznego faktu ze swojego życia. Faktu, o którym widok mijanego codziennie Rosjanina nie pozwalał zapomnieć. Faktu, o którym Rosjanin codziennie przypominał mu samą swoją obecnością. Ivan Braginsky obserwował go od początku roku, Alfred doskonale o tym wiedział. Sam też śledził jego poczynania. Mieszkali naprzeciw siebie, więc byli skazani na mijanie się kilka razy dziennie. Ta wymiana spojrzeń bywała czasem wybitnie irytująca dla obu. Dla Alfreda przeszłość była tym, co trzeba naprawić, dla Ivana nie liczyła się wcale.

Ivan po prostu go pragnął. Chciał go na wyłączność, jak wielu innych. Czekał. Alfred domyślił się po kilku miesiącach szkoły.

Jego obecność i to, co miało miejsce podczas tamtych wakacji ciążyły na nim, osaczały, zamykały w klatce. Ograniczały ruchy.

Ivan wszedł do łazienki, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się go spotkać. Kiedy zauważył Alfreda, jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Był na prawdę przystojny.

-Alfred... - zaczął cicho i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jak gdyby upewniając się, że są sami. – Pamiętasz? Jesteś mi coś winien...

-Nie sądzę – rzucił sucho Alfred.

Miał się nie odezwać. Miał minąć go i zwyczajnie wyjść. Mógł zostać i ostatecznie wyjaśnić sprawę. To ostatnie było jednak ryzykowne.

Ivan stał teraz tuż przed nim i Alfred, spoglądając nieco w górę, w jego hipnotyzujące fioletowe tęczówki, wiedział już, że popełnił błąd. Powinien był wyjść bez słowa.

Poczuł bardziej niż zauważył rękę delikatnie muskającą jego policzek. Mocno i zdecydowanie odsunął dłoń od twarzy.

-Nie sądzę – powtórzył jeszcze bardziej oschle, choć sam w to nie wierzył.

-Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to – Ivan zawiesił głos podkreślając znaczenie słowa – co było między nami to nic? Że nic mi nie zawdzięczasz?

Alfred nie wiedział dlaczego ściana dotknęła jego pleców. Był zły na swoją pewność siebie. Na to, że przecenił swoje siły. Jakby nie wiedział, że Ivan zawsze był silniejszy. Poczuł jak jego ręka wślizguje się pod jego bluzkę i przed oczami stanęły mu znów ich wspólne wakacje. Morze, plaża, hotel. Kilku biznesmenów z rodzinami. Przypadek. Zepsuci nastolatkowie, alkohol i idiotyczna gra. Niewinny pocałunek. Namiętny. A później pobudka w obcym łóżku i nagi męski tors. Przebłyski z poprzedniego wieczora. Zepsuci nastolatkowie i niezaspokojone pożądanie. Dominacja, której nienawidził, a która za każdym razem go zniewalała.

Tak to pamiętał. Bez szczegółów, poza jednym. Uczuciem zniewolenia, które go przy nim opanowywało. Uczuciem, którego nie potrafił tolerować.

Tym razem było tak samo. Kiedy ich usta się spotkały całe pożądanie, które powstrzymywał przez ostatnie dni wybuchło z pełną mocą. Nie potrafił się już powstrzymywać. Umysł i ciało domagały się spełnienia. A Ivan doskonale wiedział jak im je zapewnić. Wprowadzał w trans. Tym razem jednak Alfred tkwił w tym transie jakby w połowie. Patrzył z perfidią we fioletowe tęczówki. Wyzywająco, z wyższością, jak wtedy. Jednocześnie pogardzając sobą. Nie mógł nie myśleć o Arthurze. Kim więc są dla niego obaj? Kim jest dla niego Arthur, skoro myśli o nim, do cholery, właśnie teraz? Kim jest dla niego Ivan, skoro dał mu się w to wciągnąć? Będąc pewnym, że kocha Arthura?

Nie chciał tego co się stało. Nienawidził się za to. Dlatego tym większy ból spowodowało wyjście Arthura z jednej z kabin. Pamiętał, że osunął się po ścianie, błędnym wzrokiem patrząc w podłogę. Nikt, nigdy, przed i po tym zdarzeniu nie zaserwował mu takiej porażki. Świadomość, że Ivan mógłby to powtórzyć z takim samym skutkiem, kiedykolwiek miałby na to ochotę, pogrążała go. Nie miał siły, by wstać, pobiec za Arthurem, próbować wyjaśniać. Skapitulował.


	7. część 7

_**A/N:** No i koniec. Po trzech latach pisania. Wstyd._

_To coś w rodzaju epilogu._

_**Nika** - dziękuję za komentarz, aż mi się łezka w oku zakręciła ze wzruszenia przy tym 'warto czekać' ;) po dwóch latach od publikacji… może nie ma tam reakcji Arthura na opowieść Alfreda, ale to dlatego, że od początku nie miało jej być^^ mam jednak nadzieję, że to coś poniżej jakoś Ci to zrekompensuje!_

* * *

###

Pięć lat później

###

-Nad czym tak rozmyślasz?  
-Nie ważne. Liz, wiesz, że…  
-Że to małżeństwo to tylko formalność? Wiem. Wiedziałam odkąd mi powiedzieli, że wyznaczą kandydata. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie przesadzili z programem do obróbki zdjęć – zachichotała dziewczęco. – Przyznam, że byłam pozytywnie zaskoczona – uwiesiła się poręczy.  
-Liz!  
-Nie bądź taki! To małżeństwo jest mi tak samo nie na rękę jak tobie. Chciałam pojeździć po świecie. Zakochać się gdzieś na środku oceanu lub pustyni, w przystojnym, prostym mężczyźnie i żyć z daleka od tego przepychu i sztuczności.  
-Romantyczka z ciebie – westchnął uśmiechając się do siebie.  
-Mogę liczyć na przyjaźń?  
-Myślę, że tak…  
Między nimi zapadła cisza. Słychać było jedynie szum wiatru i nawoływania ogrodników pod nimi.  
-Kim ona jest? – Cichy szept tuż obok trochę go zaskoczył.  
-Kto?  
-Ta, która skradła twoje serce.  
Uśmiechnął się, trochę smutno, trochę ironicznie.  
-W koledżu, prawda? Pamiętam, że wcześniej byłeś inny. Opowiesz mi?  
-Liz, – odwrócił się do niej – to nie powinno się stać. Dlatego nie chcę o tym mówić. Rozumiesz?  
Jego przepełnione goryczą oczy wyrażały więcej niż słowa. Był zbyt młody by nosić w sobie takie uczucia, pomyślała. Stali naprzeciw siebie. Była piękną, młodą i inteligentną kobietą, ale była Liz. Elizabeth Isherwood.  
-Więc…  
-Więc nie będę więcej pytać – zapewniła.  
-Więc radzę ci, nie zakochaj się we mnie…  
Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, po czym zamigały wesoło. Uroczy, pomyślała.  
-O to się nie bój! Zostańmy więc przyjaciółmi, okej, Arthur?  
-Wracajmy do jadalni. Rodzice zaczną się niepokoić.

###

-Arthur! Kolacja na stole.  
-Już schodzę – mruczę pod nosem, chociaż i tak nie może mnie słyszeć.  
Porządkuję papiery na biurku i podnoszę się z krzesła z wysiłkiem. Zaraz po wejściu do jadalni wpadam na Elizabeth.  
-Liz…  
Kobieta zarzuca mi ręce na szyję i uśmiecha się w sposób, który zawsze dodaje mi otuchy. Tym razem nie podziałało.  
-Co się stało? – przechyla głowę na bok wpatrując się we mnie z troską.  
-Ni-  
-Nie mów, że nic. Zajmuję się marketingiem, ale potrafię poznać gdy coś jest nie tak, jak byś tego chciał.  
-Brakuje nam sponsorów – wzdycham. – Bez nich nie przeprowadzimy akcji do końca.  
Próbuje jeszcze raz, uśmiechając się w swój niepowtarzalny sposób.  
-Znajdziemy kogoś. Razem. Nie martw się.  
Kiedy Liz mówi 'nie martw się', jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć. Zapomnieć na chwilę o wszystkim innym. Jest w niej coś z małej dziewczynki. Radosnej i pełnej energii. Jest urocza. Schylam się, całując ją delikatnie w policzek i jednocześnie wyplątuję się z jej uścisku.  
-Jedzmy – mówię.

###

-Arthur, dostałeś jakieś zaproszenie. – Elizabeth bezceremonialnie wkroczyła do gabinetu.  
-Mówiłem ci, żebyś puka-  
-Otworzysz teraz? – uśmiecha się dziewczęco.  
Od ślubu minęło pięć lat, a ja nadal ustępuję jej we wszystkim widząc ten uśmiech. Sięgam po nożyk i odbieram od niej kopertę uważnie przyglądając się błyszczącym literom na przedzie. Kartka w środku migocze jeszcze bardziej, pokryta grubą warstwą brokatu.  
Czytam treść i papier sam wypada mi z ręki. Wspomnienia, które codziennie tak uparcie i metodycznie spycham na sam brzeg świadomości przetaczają się pod powiekami w subtelnością walca do robót ziemnych.  
-Z twojego koledżu… – Liz podniosła kartkę i przeczytała ją. – Zapraszają absolwentów -urywa.  
Domyśla się. Pójście na ten bankiet oznacza spotkanie z nim, a nie sądzę, bym był na nie gotowy.

###

Gdybym tylko pozwolił sobie na choć chwilę wspomnień z tamtego okresu, przytłoczyłyby mnie. Wiem, że nie byłbym w stanie się pozbierać. Nie byłbym w stanie przestać. Raz prawie tak się stało.  
Spojrzałem wtedy na zdjęcie, zwykle ukryte w szufladzie biurka. Jedyne świadectwo tej beznadziejnej miłości. Zamknąłem oczy, przywołując tamten dzień. Przypominając sobie tę konkretną chwilę.  
Alfred obejmował mnie w pasie, trzymając przyciśniętego do siebie.  
-Spokojnie -mówił. – Tylko to jedno. Po jednej kopii, na pamiątkę.  
Wyciągnął aparat na odległość ramienia i znienacka pocałował mnie, wciskając spust migawki.  
To wspomnienie boli najbardziej. Świadomi końca, w pełni akceptując nadchodzące rozstanie. Nawet Braginsky nie zdołał nam tego zepsuć. Cieszyliśmy się wspólnymi chwilami odliczając dni do zakończenia nauki. To był najwspanialszy rok w moim życiu. Dlatego nie potrafię. Nie potrafię sobie poradzić z własnymi pragnieniami. Tak bardzo chciałbym, by tamto życie trwało wiecznie.

###

Stoję przed lustrem zawiązując krawat. Wspominając dłonie, które mnie tego uczyły. Przyjaciela, który wiecznie poprawiał wiązanie naśmiewając się ze mnie. Uparcie spychając te wspomnienia tam, skąd przyszły.  
-Wiesz kto ma się pojawić na tym balu? – słyszę głos dobiegający z garderoby. – Alfred Jones. TEN Alfred Jones, producent filmowy! Z którego to on był rocznika… Znałeś go może?  
Żołądek podskoczył mi do gardła. W następnej chwili już wymieniam po kolei, alfabetycznie, listę wszystkich argumentów za pójściem na bankiet. Uparcie ignorując jeden, wysoki i cholernie przystojny argument przeciw. Koleś w lustrze okropnie się krzywi, zauważam.  
Nogi mi się uginają, kiedy Liz wiesza mi się na szyi. Spogląda w odbicie przed sobą.  
-Wyglądamy idealnie – niemal podskakuje z podekscytowania i po zgrabnym obrocie sięga do mojej twarzy skradając całusa.  
Ujmuję ją w pasie i całuję czule, myślami będąc daleko.

###

Tłum sławnych i bogatych działa tym razem orzeźwiająco na moją żonę. Ciąga mnie ze sobą ku kolejnym parom, które jej muszę przedstawiać. Kiedy dostrzega w tym chaosie Alfreda, o wiele później ode mnie zresztą, odmawiam podejścia. Tłumaczę, że owszem, znamy się, traktujemy z pewną rezerwą, choć znając jego egoistyczną naturę nie musi się martwić. Z pewnością podejdzie do nas, jak tylko zauważy mnie w tłumie. Mruczy coś, zawiedziona, ale nie protestuje.  
Ulga nie trwa długo. Sięgałem po kieliszek, gdy rozpoznałem jego głos za swoimi plecami. Odwracam się powoli. Towarzyszy mu ciemnowłosa piękność o idealnej cerze i doskonałej figurze. Azjatycka piękność. Po chwili dopiero rozpoznaję w niej dziewczynę z naszego roku. Jest lekko już znudzona. Na moją twarz wypływa teraz z całą pewnością wyraz starego, dobrego poirytowania.  
-Hej – słyszę niepewność w jego głosie.  
-Cześć, Alfred, Mei. Elizabeth, moja żona – przedstawiam ich niezbyt elegancko.  
Liz nie zauważa tego, wpatrzona w Jonesa jak w bożonarodzeniowy prezent. Ukradkiem zerka na mnie i Mei. Wyczuła zmianę, ale najwyraźniej źle ją zinterpretowała. Zaczyna rozmowę, a ja staram się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na niego. Ucisk w żołądku nasila się. Upijam łyk szampana. Mdli mnie. Chciałbym stąd wyjść. Jak najszybciej. Chciałbym, żeby mógł mi towarzyszyć. Wariuję.

###

Alfred nie odstępuje mnie teraz na krok. W pewnym momencie Mei, znużona, proponuje Liz przejście się po ogrodzie. Widzę jak na pożegnanie puszcza oko do Alfreda. Ten uśmiecha się do niej ze zrozumieniem i zwraca w moim kierunku.  
-No i w końcu zostaliśmy sami - mówi niezbyt głośno. - Mei na prawdę wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale nie chciałem, żeby twoja żona coś podejrzewała. Tak przynajmniej się umówiliśmy.  
Zaciekawił mnie tym. Spoglądam na niego unosząc brwi w zdumieniu. Czekam na wyjaśnienia. Nie są przypadkiem razem?  
-Mei zadzwoniła do mnie po otrzymaniu zaproszenia. Powiedziała, że absolutnie nikt z jej towarzystwa nie zasługuje na ten zaszczyt - roześmiał się - a domyślała się, że mogę zechcieć przyjść sam. Czemu miałbym się nie zgodzić? - uśmiecha się.  
Moje wnętrzności skręcają się na ten widok.  
-Nadal za dużo gadasz, Alfred.  
-A ty uparcie milczysz. Czyli wszystko po staremu.  
-Liz myśli teraz, że Mei jest miłością mego życia.  
-A tymczasem to ja nią jestem.  
-Przestań.  
Czuję jakby mi ktoś wbił nóż w serce. A każde jego słowo to ręka przekręcająca rękojeścią o pełny obrót.  
-My też powinniśmy się przejść, Arthur.  
Potakuję niemal bezmyślnie i daję się prowadzić. Idę za nim korytarzem, później schodami dwa piętra w górę i dopiero zaczynam rozumieć gdzie idziemy. W końcu stajemy na przeciw drzwi do naszego pokoju. Spoglądam na niego niepewny co zamierza. Czy raczej mając nadzieję, że nie zamierza tego co myślę, że zamierza. Co wiem, że i tak zrobi. Już cofam się o krok do tyłu. Chcę uciec przed bólem który powróci. Już powrócił. Ręka Alfreda na klamce paraliżuje mnie. Zatrzymuję się. Alfred przekręca gałkę. Drzwi nadal stawiają opór. Wypuszczam powietrze z uczuciem ulgi.  
-Można się było tego spodziewać. - Alfred wzrusza ramionami.  
Łapie mnie za rękę i ciągnie dalej. Wchodzimy do toalety. Moje myśli krzyczą. Nie, błagam. Nie!  
-To ta toaleta, prawda? - mówię słabym głosem.  
-Unikałeś jej przez cały rok. Czas stworzyć nowe wspomnienia.  
Pochyla się nade mną. Bronię się jeszcze przez chwilę. Cofam jak on wtedy. Już za chwilę napotkam barierę w postaci ściany. Nie chcę, żeby to tak wyglądało. Chcę się pozbyć tamtego obrazu, trwale wyrytego w mojej pamięci. Alfred uśmiecha się, z rozbawieniem obserwując mój opór. Muszę to zmienić.  
Sięgam dłonią jego szyi, przyciągam go do pocałunku cofając się jeszcze o krok. Plecy trafiają na zimną powierzchnię kafelek, podczas gdy w moim ciele wybucha przez pięć lat tłumiony ogień. Czuję jego dłonie wędrujące po moich plecach, gorączkowo rozpinające koszulę. Pomagam mu, wbrew sobie, wbrew własnemu rozsądkowi, ale minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Jest tak blisko, całuje moją szyję, obojczyk, rozpalając kolejne ogniska na mojej skórze. Zanurzam dłoń w jego jasnych włosach robiąc to czego tak bardzo pragnąłem. Bawi się ze mną, zębami próbując rozpiąć moje spodnie. Pasek już dawno leży na podłodze. Mam ochotę go poganiać, choć dźwięki wydobywające się z mojego gardła i tak są już wyrazem zniecierpliwienia. Po chwili spodnie leżą już daleko a ja wyzbywam się ostatnich zahamowań. Alfred podnosi się nie dotykając mnie, składa na ustach powolny pocałunek i obejmuje w pasie i dopiero wtedy, gdy czuję zimny dotyk jego palców u wejścia uświadamiam sobie, że byłem naiwny myśląc, że nie planował tego od początku. Leniwie kreślone kółka zostawiały odczuwalny na skórze ślad żelu.  
-Nie baw się ze mną - szepczę i czuję jak jeden palec wdziera się we mnie głęboko.  
Z moich ust wydobywa się głośny jęk. Nie pamiętam kiedy pozwoliłem sobie na to, by jęczeć tak głośno. Alfred wzdycha głośno i widzę, że ledwo się powstrzymuje. To ja podejmuję decyzję. Rozpinam mu pasek, spodnie i uwalniam członka. Nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku, aż Alfred przyciąga moją twarz do kolejnego pocałunku, podczas którego unosi mnie, opierając o ścianę i nabija na siebie z gardłowym jękiem. Mój krzyk odbija się od szklanych drzwi kabin. Do oczu cisną się łzy, które skutecznie ignoruję wbijając wzrok w nasze odbicia na drzwiach. Alfred całuje moją szyję, liże i zasysa lewe ucho oddychając ciężko. Po chwili z trudem odwracam wzrok od tego widoku i sięgam dłońmi do jego twarzy. Patrzę mu w oczy mówiąc w ten sposób to, czego nigdy nie wypowiedziałem na głos.  
-Alfred...  
Zaczyna się poruszać. Jego dłoń zaciska się na moim członku. Wydobywa ze mnie jęki do jakich nigdy bym się nie przyznał. Moje ciało wygina się w łuk i dochodzę z krzykiem.  
Kocham cię.  
-To było... - Alfred nie kończy.  
Brakuje nam tchu. Opadamy na kafelki, ja pospiesznie zakładam bieliznę i spodnie. Na doprowadzenie się do porządku przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Zapinam rozporek, kiedy drzwi łazienki się otwierają.  
-Urocze. Mówiłem ci, Yao. Przegrałeś zakład. Piętro niżej też jest łazienka.  
Braginsky. I jego Chinka, która nagle wydaje się być jednak Chińczykiem.  
Drzwi się zamykają i parskam głośnym śmiechem. Przez moment czuję się jak wtedy.  
Odwracam się do Alfreda, który ma nadal niepewną minę, i całuję go.  
Kocham cię.  
Słowa, których nigdy ode mnie nie usłyszysz.  
Wstaję i spoglądam w lustro. Próbuję uspokoić oddech i wygładzić koszulę. Wyglądam okropnie.  
-Podaruję sobie resztę przyjęcia - mówię.  
-Arthur...  
-Nie. Nie dam rady.  
Witaj standardowy ja. Ale na prawdę nie dałbym rady. Ukrywać tego przed Elizabeth. Nie chcę jej ranić.  
-Wydaje mi się ...że Liz jest w ciąży. Choć na razie skutecznie to ukrywa.  
Alfred milczy. Wracamy. Przechodząc obok położonej przy schodach toalety, piętro niżej, słyszymy jęki i urywane słowa w chińskim języku. Męskim głosem. Nie potrafię powstrzymać uśmiechu, ale nie sprawdzam czy Alfredowi się to udało.  
Mijamy salę bankietową szerokim łukiem. Na dziedzińcu wysyłam SMSa do Liz.  
-Znikaj - mówię.  
Spogląda na mnie zrezygnowany. Wzrok mięknie mi na chwilę i uśmiecham się słabo.  
Skinął głową i poszedł. A ja czekam na Liz. Gdy w końcu się pojawia odwracam się bez słowa i idę w stronę samochodu. Przez moment próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale chyba zauważa zmięte koszulę i spodnie. Milknie. Czuję się podle. Wsiadam do samochodu zaciskając zęby z bólu. Grymas jawi się jej zapewne zupełnie inaczej. Nie wiem co myśli i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. Naciskam pedał gazu i ruszam z piskiem opon.  
Wiedziałem, że to będzie zły pomysł.

###

-Arthur...  
-Zostaw mnie.  
Zamykam jej drzwi przed nosem. Siadam za biurkiem chowając twarz w dłoniach. Próbuję się nie rozpłakać. Tyle lat panowania nad tym uczuciem zostało zniweczone w jeden wieczór. Mój pozorny, powierzchowny spokój. Ile zajmie mi odbudowanie tego? A Liz...  
Spędzam w gabinecie całą noc. Rano wychodzę wcześnie, biorę prysznic i przygotowuję śniadanie. Gdy schodzi na dół, do kuchni, obejmuję ją delikatnie.  
-Przepraszam - szepczę.  
Wiem, że rozumie. Wiem, że widzi moją mękę i pewnie ubolewa też nad moimi żałosnymi próbami stworzenia normalnej, kochającej rodziny. A ja wiem, że ona też cierpi.  
Kładę dłoń na jej brzuchu. Patrzy na mnie zaskoczona.  
-Skąd..?  
Uśmiecham się i składam delikatny pocałunek na policzku.  
-Śniadanie - mówię tylko.  
Obserwuję jak je, myśląc, że już wyszedłem. Jej twarz rozpogadza się. Wychodzę i spostrzega ruch w odbiciu srebrnego dzbanka.  
-Do biura - mówię kierowcy już w samochodzie.  
Powrót szarej rzeczywistości.

* * *

_Ko~niec :)_

___(w końcu)_

_Mam nadzieję, że lemon był znośny. To pierwszy publikowany przeze mnie lemon... Hazukashi~  
(Poprzednie były nie do przyjęcia, ale teraz może już być chyba tylko lepiej, ne? xD)  
__I jak?_


End file.
